


Kadan

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull is a flirt, Desya is shy, Fluff, Leliana knows what's up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desya decides to discuss something important with Bull, and Leliana is more than happy to clear something up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kadan

Bull looked up from his tankard and smirked. It was rare to see the Dalish man down at the tavern, but welcome nonetheless. He nervously made his way over to the Bull’s table and sat right across from him.

"Well! It’s a sight indeed to see our mighty leader down with us! Pull up and we can finally drink our fill together!" The giant heartily gestured to the barkeep for a few more tankards.

"I….I found out, what kadan means," the elf managed to say. He fiddled with his hands as he bore holes into the table. The Qunari smiled as he set his drink down, then gently placed his large hand over the elf’s. He could feel the younger man tense up, then slowly relax.

"I’m sure you know I’ve made no secret of my desire for you, little one. But I’m also an honorable man. If you don’t desire to pursue my wooing, I promise I’ll stop. I understand falling for a Qunari isn’t-"

"It’s not that!" Desya screeched. He paled immediately and flushed once more in embarrassment as all eyes fell on them. Bull arched a brow before looking around and using his one good eye to glare everyone else into paying attention elsewhere.

He patted the Dalish’s hand and gave him time before he finally looked back up.

"It’s….it’s not that, Bull. You’re an amazing man, far better than I could aspire to be. I just….this is all new to me. I never had….I never was….I’ve never been…..intimate…before. I’ve never been in love before," Desya groaned, sliding a palm across his face. He chanced a look and fixed the Kossith with a large, emerald eye.

Bull smiled, unable to stifle the grin that cracked across his face. “My little one is a virgin? Oh, my Des, you’re not helping quell my desire for you.”

Desya sighed as he slowly began to lace his fingers with the gray giant’s larger ones. “I….I’m not opposed to this. I do care for you, lethallin. Can…can I have time? I just want to think a little bit.”

He grinned and gently squeezed the smaller elf’s hand, leaning down to kiss his wrist. “We have many battles to go, my Desya. I’ll be waiting as long as you need.”

The smaller man flushed as he slowly stood, squeezing Bull’s hand before slowly turning to leave. He muttered something under his breath, and if Bull’s hearing wasn’t as impeccable as it was he would’ve scarcely believed the man had said anything at all.

"Mm? What’s that?"

Desya turned, the tips of his ears red as he said, “Ma….ma….I-I mean…emma….emma vhenan.” He immediately turned and practically bolted all the way up the stairs. Leliana shrieked as he nearly shoved her over the railing as he streamed by. A distant and loud apology rang down from the floor above.

"Maker! What the bloody-?" she exclaimed and made her way over to Bull. "What was that all about?"

"Hey sister. What does ‘emma vhenan’ mean?" He nodded at the barkeep and asked for some wine for Leliana.

"Emma vhenan? Let me see," she looked deep in thought. The rogue graciously accepted the wine in a small glass and sipped on it slowly before setting it down.

"I remember. You know the Hero of Ferelden was Dalish, too, yes? He was involved with Zevran Aranai, a Crow assassin. I remembered he’d often say that to our dear Zev. I was curious, so at camp one night I asked him what it meant."

"And?" Bull gestured with his arms spread out.

Leliana smiled over the rim of her glass. “It means ‘my heart’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leliana ships that. She ships everything. Bards are like that.
> 
> Feel free to drop me anything, be it criticism (hopefully constructive) or you can visit my tumblr for more Dragon Age musings and Desya and Bull nonsense: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
